


Blankets and Bubblegum Hoarders

by Rudy_Rose_Heartbeat



Category: The Writer's Block
Genre: Fluff, Garnet and Birdie are briefly mentioned as well, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, King is a main character, Platonic Cuddling, Short One Shot, Writers Block supremecy, they cannot stop this, we vibin!, yes this is the first fic I'm actually posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudy_Rose_Heartbeat/pseuds/Rudy_Rose_Heartbeat
Summary: Maybe King could calm themselves, maybe they don't need help from their roommates.But maybe, just maybe, they could ask for some?-Or: King learns they can have comfort, even if takes a small pig and pink-haired writer
Relationships: King | Bia (The Writer's Block) & Nemo | Nobody (The Writer's Block), King | Bia (The Writer's Block) & Rudy Heartbeat | Viper (The Writer's Block), Nemo | Nobody (The Writer's Block) & Rudy Heartbeat | Viper (The Writer's Block), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Writer's Block





	Blankets and Bubblegum Hoarders

King was having a good week, they swear, but school can ruin anything.

They had stayed up all night trying to finish and essay due in less than twenty four hours and had barely finished before six am. After some coffee (and a lot of grimacing) they felt awake enough to get ready, and headed out. That didn't stop them from almost tripping down the factory steps on the way out though, nor did it wake them up when they missed the turn-in time in class later. After promising to turn it in tomorrow and a lot of side-eyeing sent their way, King finally got back to walking. It took them ten minutes to get back to the factory, the whole ten being spent wondering why science was even a subject.

-

It was hard not to slam the door when they finally arrived, though they couldn't tell if it was because how they felt or the fact that the front door was older than most of the furniture scattered around the main room. Inside said main room was a TV with two small stools and a long couch, a hand-painted sign on the back reading 'Genderless Gang'.

They slowly walked to a nest of blankets sitting in the far corner, large enough to be considered a fort of sorts. Hearing the approaching footsteps, a small, pig-eared head popped out from a purposely-made hole in the front. "One blanket please, Viper." King said, tiredness leaking into their deep voice. Viper hesitantly handed them a pink plush blanket, only to stop as soon as they made eye contact with crimson eyes. "Do you uh...do you want to join us?" "Us?" another head popped out from behind the fort. "We have enough room to fit one more" Nemo stated kindly.

The inside of the blanket fort was comfortable, if not a little small. The two of them were already set up in their corners, leaving a space open on the other side next to a pile of stolen wrappers . King sat down on said end, feeling a bit out of place as Viper messed with a small plushie and Nemo reopened a writing app. Viper looked to the french-canadian and set it's toy down, "I have let you both inside the fortress for a very important reason!" "Oh? I wasn't informed of this before". They sat up and grabbed a blanket, placing it around the three of them.

"I'm threatening a cuddle session, effective immediately!", they hesitated before adding, "but if you actually don't feel like it we don't have to" . Nemo seemed to think for a second, only to shrug, "Yeah, I'd be up for it!" "King? Are you okay with that?". King smiled at the two of them, looking more relaxed than when they arrived, "Only if I get to keep this blanket"

-

The three of them slept inside the blanket fort, and if Birdie and Garnet went to receive blankets later only to find a cuddle pile in the middle nobody needed to know

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully everyone is not too out of character, thank you for reading this!


End file.
